


Wakey wakey

by doctorwhoandsushi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: A Kiss, Colepaldi, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, RPF, Romance, falling asleep, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2896940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhoandsushi/pseuds/doctorwhoandsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A problem with the electricity leaves the cast and crew of Doctor Who in total darkness while it's late already. Peter wants to rest his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you don't like RPF. I love Peter and Elaine but Peter and Jenna have this chemistry that needs to be written about.

It had already been a long day and it was about to become even longer because of technical problems of all sorts. Peter sat on the couch in Clara’s living room decor to wait for the electricity to work again when he was joined by Jenna.

“It has something, this darkness” she winked as she sat close to him, their thighs touching. “Yeah, it’s very romantic,” Peter sighed. His voice sounded husky and Jenna smiled at that.

“What is it?” he asked her. “I love it when your voice sounds like that,” she replied silently. “Oh uhm, thanks,” Peter said nervously. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, knowing that Jenna was watching him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to rest his eyes a bit and drifted off to sleep quickly.

“Peter!” his name sounded in the distance, and with a start he woke up again. “I was just - what the -“ It was light and Jenna was wearing different clothes. “How long did I sleep?” he asked, his voice still rather husky.

“Oh, you know, about an hour or nine?” Jenna replied uncertainly but with a mischievous grin and she darted off. “Are the cameras working then?” Peter asked her. “What cameras?” her voice sounded from the kitchen. The kitchen? “Where the f-, what the hell is going on here? Did they change the set overnight or what?” he asked while walking to the kitchen as well.

“Please, try to keep up,” Jenna winked and she hugged him around his waist before burying her nose in his jumper. Peter gave her a kiss in her hair in reply. Jenna looked up to him and smiled. He bended forward and gave her a small, shy kiss on her lips. Jenna’s hands moved to his neck and she kissed him back - hard. While his tongue found its way to her mouth, Jenna’s hand had found the way to Peter’s soft, silver curls.

He moaned into her mouth softly. How did this happen? Why were they suddenly kissing? He certainly liked it but he had no idea how it had gone so quick. One moment, they were just teasing, the other their tongues were in each other’s mouth.

His eyes fluttered open with soft lips brushing against his. “Oh, when did they place the living room decor again?” he asked. “What?” Jenna looked confused, her face still close to his. “The living room decor has been here all the time, I think you were dreaming. And by the smile on your face it must’ve been a nice dream,” she winked.

“Where did that kiss come from?” he asked. “Oh,” Jenna turned red quickly, “you wouldn’t respond to me calling your name five times so I thought you could be Sleeping Beauty and I would be the prince and it worked. Sorry.” Peter smiled. “Don’t be,” he said as he moved his long fingers through her hair gracefully. Jenna smiled. “Thanks.”

In the distance a radio started playing. “Oi!” he called, “I was just enjoying this moment with Jenna here!” Jenna giggled. “What are you laughing at?” he grinned. She just ran her fingers through his hair once, placed another soft kiss on his lips before whispering: “you know what to do.”

Yes, he did.

Peter opened his eyes once more to find himself in a dark room, the only light caused by a ray of sunlight shining through the curtains. He yawned before pushing away the blanket and taking his sketchbook. A dream within a dream, definitely a first. He smiled as he drew a tall curly-haired man and a short woman. He drew them a few times in different positions. Once sitting next to each other on a couch, once intensely kissing and once him sitting on a couch and her bended over him, kissing him softly.

The tall, curly-haired man then got out of bed to have a shower and be off to work, where he would see the real-life short woman, who was really pretty and appears in more than one page of his sketch book. She loved looking at his sketches, but this sketch book, which he liked to call ‘A journal of impossible things’ was definitely not for her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is a spoiler if you haven't seen the Christmas special yet!
> 
> I based this a little on the 2014 Christmas special 'Last Christmas' with the dreaming concept. I also have a real life Colepaldi kiss but I'm not posting it - yet.


End file.
